


Snuggles With You

by LipstickLovingSapphic



Series: Weekly Berena Fix [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Weekly Berena Fix, berena - Freeform, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipstickLovingSapphic/pseuds/LipstickLovingSapphic
Summary: One shot for Weekly Berena Fix





	Snuggles With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve ever written... I hope it’s okay.  
> I don’t consider myself a writer. I don’t know where this came from. It’s probably terrible lol.
> 
> prompt - Snuggle  
> Set between the return from Kiev and Christmas 2016.

Bernie Wolfe has never been an affectionate person, but since arriving back from Kiev and establishing a romantic relationship with Serena, she’s been progressing. It’s difficult not to be affectionate around Serena. In fact, it was Serena’s day off and her absence from the ward had turned Bernie’s day from quite a difficult one into an exceptionally challenging one. Throughout the drive to Serena’s leafy detached, all Bernie could think about was Serena. About how much she has fallen head over heels in love with the woman. The tremendous feeling of Serena’s absence especially in theatre during complex surgery. The office felt lifeless and hollow with no Serena for Bernie to gaze longingly at from behind her computer monitor while Bernie attempts to complete her paperwork. Bernie’s thoughts are disrupted by the sudden realisation that she is about to reach Serena‘s home.

“Serena.” Bernie calls out, walking through the front door.  
“In here.” Serena calls out from the kitchen, about to pour herself a large glass of Shiraz.  
Bernie removes her coat and hangs it with the other coats and kicks off her boots near the shoe rack. She makes her way from the hall to the kitchen in search of Serena.  
“Hello, you.” Bernie said walking into the kitchen, heading over to put her arms around Serena’s waist from behind.  
“I’ve missed you.”  
“I’ve missed you.” Serena replies, putting down the bottle of wine on the countertop.  
“Drink?” she asks while turning around in Bernie’s arms.  
“Please.” “I… Hmm... Was thinking.”  
“Oh, dangerous.” Serena replies flirtatiously.  
Bernie smirks and continues.  
“We could get a takeaway seeing as we‘ve the house to ourselves with Jason being at Alan’s for the night.”  
“Sounds like a plan. Why don’t you go sit, put your feet up and order us something? I’ll bring the drinks in.”

Bernie enters the living room, takes the blanket from the back of the sofa and sits down. Just as she puts her phone back in her jeans pocket after placing the takeaway order, Serena comes through the living room door. Bernie opens out the blanket, covers herself and leaves one side of the blanket folded over, inviting Serena to get under after she has put the wine glasses down on the coffee table. As Serena sits down, she finds herself scooped up into the arms of Bernie and being covered by the blanket.

“So what have you decided on for dinner?” Serena asked snuggling into Bernie’s side and resting her head on Bernie’s shoulder. Bernie turning her head in response and places a kiss on Serena’s forehead before replying.  
“Chinese. Hope that’s okay.”  
“Sounds perfect.”  
They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Bernie deep in thought. Thinking how warm and cosy she feels snuggling with Serena. The woman she loves. She’s in love with Serena. Why haven’t I told Serena that I love her yet? Stupid, stupid...

“Bernie? Are you okay?” Serena asks, lifting her head to look at Bernie. Noticing the serious expression upon Bernie’s face.  
“Yes. Serena. Sorry, I was hm... deep in thought there.”  
“I, um… Shouldn’t have waited this long to tell you this.”  
“Sounds serious.” Serena replied trying not to show worry in her voice.  
“I.. I love you, Serena.”  
Serena beams.  
“I love you, Berenice Wolfe.”

Bernie lurches forward captivating Serena in a searing kiss. The blonde pushing Serena back onto the sofa, Bernie on top of her. Hands wandering just as Bernie remembers about the takeaway.  
“Sorry. I... got carried away.” Bernie apologised, breaking the kiss and removing herself from Serena.  
“Don’t be. I was truly enjoying myself.” Serena replies, sitting up and trying to regain control of her breathing.  
“Well... maybe you could convince me to pick up where we left off, a little later.”  
“I’m sure I can think of some ways.”

The ringing of the doorbell interrupts the moment. Serena stands up, neatens herself and moves to answer the front door.

At that moment, Bernie knows she never wants to be anywhere but with Serena by her side. She feels at home. Serena’s her home. She can imagine the future with Serena., one day living together, taking out the bins in the slippers Serena insists she wears just for the task. Grandchildren who she would push on the swing in the back garden.

The possibilities of her future with Serena Campbell are limitless.


End file.
